Cigarettes
by MosherGurl
Summary: It's how she always smelt


Cigarettes. That is all she ever smelt of. Probably due to the fact that that's all she ever did, _smoke_. With his heightened sense of smell, Kurama noticed this more than any non-smoking human would. When he passed by a person and caught the stench of tobacco he would usually scrunch his nose in disgust, but not with _her_. For some reason he liked the scent of the strawberry tobacco she regularly smoked. It _suited_ her.

Footsteps echoed down the school's hallway as he raised his head to see the very woman plaguing his thoughts walk into the classroom. To most people she was just an average girl. Shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, the typical Japanese student on looks alone. But it was her personality that made her different. A _tomboy_. And Kai Mikaru was her name. She walked across the room with her head held high towards her normal seat in the back, there the teacher couldn't complain at her, as he normally picked on people near the front. A boy, Jack was is name if Kurama recalled, caught her eye and smiled down at the young woman. In which she merely turned away.

"Hey Kai, want to han-"

"No."

Jack didn't press the issue as he walked away from her. Kurama couldn't help but smile at this. Like himself, Jack was a popular boy amongst the ladies. Yet Kai never gave anyone a second glance. Kurama had heard a rumour, which he assumed Kai had caught wind of. She was the untouchable one, so it seems that a portion the men in the school have made a bet on who can win a date first. A childish antic, but one Kurama didn't like.

It was a fast day at school, and Kurama was making his way to the gates where Kai was to make his way home to his mother. He stopped upon seeing another young man make his way over to her. The boy this time was Takaho, one of the book worms. Although he did have a high confidence level.

"Hey Kai."

A small noise of acknowledgement left her throat, allowing the boy to continue.

"My parents are out of town for a while. So why don-'"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"The answer is still no."

"Kai-"

"I think the lady said no, Takaho."

Takaho turned to the newcomer's voice, Kurama making his presence evident before things took a turn for the worse. A feeling of intimidation fell over Takaho standing next to the most popular boy in school as he swiftly took his leave without another word. Kurama noticed the look of relief on Kai's face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

It went silent for a minute as Kai pulled out a cigarette from her pack and lit it. Kurama smiled at her, deciding to do the bravest thing he had ever done that didn't concern demons.

"I will be meeting my friends later. If you are free would you care to join us?"

Kai looked up at the red head for the first time since he arrived, debating his intentions. Kurama saw through her worries and gave the young girl a smile.

"I would never dream of tricking you Kai, besides; it's hardly a date when there are other people around."

Kai smiled at his response, she secretly knew that Kurama was too kind of a person to care about that silly bet. So she agreed.

"Alright Minamino, sounds fun."

Kurama smiled at her reply, happy that he got to spend time with the woman that fascinated him so. He gestured his hand ahead of him, allowing the woman to take lead as he followed beside her. It was quiet between them both, but it was a pleasant silence. No words needed to be said as they made their way to the park, where Yusuke and the others were waiting for him. Yusuke was the first to greet his old friend.

"Hey! Took ya long enough! Uhh… Who's your friend?"

Yusuke pointed to the girl stood beside Kurama as he smiled at her unflinching form before gesturing a hand to the female.

"I would like to introduce someone. This is Kai Mikaru, a friend from school. Kai, these are my friends: Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei."

Kuwabara grinned wide as he stepped up to the small girl and lent in so he could examine her.

"Wow Kurama! So you finally got yourself a girlfriend?!"

Kai turned her attention towards the now tense red head.

"Kurama?"

Emerald eyes shot a glare in Kuwabara's direction, who quickly covered his mouth once realizing his mistake. Obviously Kai was missing out on something. So decided to repeat:

"Kurama?"

'Kurama's' glaring eyes suddenly averted to the curious woman. A nervous smile following.

"It is merely a nickname they gave me. There's no need to remember it."

"Do you go horseback riding a lot?"

Kurama smiled lightly at her translating skills. He never knew language was one of her strong points. Yusuke clapped lightly, to catch everyone's attention and succeeding.

"I'm happy for you and your girlfriend like, but we came out to have fun. So let's get moving!"

Kurama was grateful to Yusuke, despite not saying it aloud. And when the day came to a close Kai had admitted that it had been really fun. They went to the arcades and Kai beat Yusuke several times at _'house of dead'_ much to the boys' dismay. Then ate at the local café, laughing at Yusuke and Kuwabara argue. He thought he may have regretted asking Kai to join their group for the day, but seeing her laugh in a way he'd never seen before quickly banished that thought.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, Kurama had walked Kai home. Only to be invited in for a drink which he didn't want to deny. Partly for fear that it would upset her, partly because he enjoyed her company, and had no idea how she would behave with him in school after the day is over. She acted differently to most people, and today may be the only time they ever speak. So he was taking in all he could in this single day.

"What's up Minamino?"

The question had caught him off guard, now realizing he had followed her into the kitchen. Rather than going into the living room like she had asked.

"I just thought you could use a hand."

A bell like laugh left her throat and the boy felt his fingers tingle at the sound.

"It's just two cups of tea. You're always so polite, don't you ever just get down and dirty? Lazy? Swear?"

Kurama blinked a few times before shaking his head, no. Causing another laugh to sound from the girl as she poured the now boiled kettle water into cups.

"Geez, you really are a nice guy."

"And is there a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. It's just you don't really see nice guys around."

"The boys at school seem to be."

That was a lie and he knew it, he noticed Kai's distained reaction as well. She pulled out a cigarette and placed it between her lips before lighting it, the smell quickly reaching Kurama's nose.

"The boys at school are just being that way because they know I'm not interested in a relationship with any of them. I'm no cheerleader, No brainiac, and no fashion freak. I'm just me."

"Well, I think that _'just you_' is perfectly fine."

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself, _Kurama_."

A shocked look passed the red heads features, this was the first time she had ever called him anything but Minamino directly. Even after hearing his _nickname_ earlier from Kuwabara. He smiled though, liking the way his true name sounded coming from her lips, directed at him. She grinned back at the boy before looking out of the window, watching as the the birds as they flew overhead and sung their songs. Kurama couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"You like animals, Kai?"

"Yes, I do."

She watched a little bird perch itself on a tree before turning to the young man.

"What's your favourite animal?"

Kurama smirked to himself, his own personal joke.

"The fox."

"Really?"

Kurama turned his head to look at Kai's smiling face.

"How ironic, that's mine as well. I love the artic fox best of all. But saying that, I love _all_ animals. I'm wanting to be a vet when I'm older."

Now this was a shock for Kurama. Not the fact that his kind was her favourite, but that she was opening up to him. In all the time she had been in his school, no one knew anything about the tomboy. Not a single soul. And here she was telling him about her dream job.

"I think that you would make an excellent vet, Kai."

"Thanks."

He watched as she put her cigarette butt out before stretching and walking by Kurama to finish off the cups of tea that had been brewing through their conversation. Although, unbeknown to Kai, Kurama inhaled her scent. She smelt, as usual, like strawberry tobacco. The scent that drove his senses wild. He opened his eyes to look at her face, his smile and tranquil feeling vanishing as he saw a frown on her features, sadness in her eyes.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

The girl gave him a sad smile, pushing hair behind her ear.

"Nothing, it's just. I've never really had such good friends before. It's kind of hard to believe."

Kurama's smile returned as he walked over to the young woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I assure you that I and the others are fond of you. Especially me."

He watched as her face flushed a little at his statement and couldn't help but let his smile grow.

"Kurama, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

She looked away from him as his curiosity grew. One only looked away when it was something negative.

"Well, I've never really had a boyfriend before. And it's not like I'm asking you to be my boyfriend, because I think that it's too soon. But, I was thinking, maybe…"

Kurama felt his heart rate pick up, she was embarrassed and feared rejection. The very reason he wasn't strong enough to say those very words she just had. He smiled, a chuckle following as it caught the woman's attention, forcing her to look at him.

"I would love to accompany you on a date, Kai."

Kai let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as the red head wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Almost afraid she would break. She held him back, just as gentle and enjoying his warmth as Kurama inhaled the scent of cigarette's once more.


End file.
